The present disclosure relates to a graphics processing unit, and more particularly, to a graphics processing unit that performs path rendering, and a method of operating the same.
Recently, as display resolution has become higher and display graphics become more complex, research has been carried out on techniques for improving acceleration performance of hardware such as a graphics processing unit when performing vector graphics or path rendering. For path rendering, a technique for calculating winding numbers corresponding to respective pixels and performing rendering has been introduced. However, since this method includes calculating winding numbers for respective pixels, the overall rendering time with respect to all pixels increases. Thus, a faster rendering method is described herein.